sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Butterfree
Butterfree (バタフリー, Batafurī) is a dual Bug/Flying-type Butterfly Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Metapod when leveled up up at level 10. It is also the final evolved form of Caterpie. Apperance :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. Butterfree has two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings are white with black accents. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 70.5 lbs. Gender differences The oval scales of a female Butterfree's lower wings are black, but white in males. Gallery Special abilities Behavior Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous powders that fall off continuously as it flies. This powder repels water, enabling it to gather honey even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles (ten kilometers) from its nest in search of honey, which it carries with the hairs of its legs. It also consumes sap from trees pierced by Heracross, as seen in the anime. Habitat Butterfree is found in forests, but has also been observed flying near the ocean as part of its migratory breeding pattern. Diet Major appearances Ash's Butterfree Ash Ketchum had a Butterfree that he had caught as a Caterpie, the first Pokémon he ever caught. Butterfree was also the first Pokémon Ash let go, allowing him to mate with a Pink Butterfree in Bye-Bye Butterfree. Pink Butterfree A pink Butterfree appeared in Bye-Bye Butterfree. Ash's Butterfree fell in love with her and fought to save her from Team Rocket. At the end of the episode, Ash released his Butterfree to mate with the pink Butterfree. Other Ritchie has a Butterfree named Happy. It was first seen in A Friend in Deed. A Butterfree appeared under the ownership of Lisa in Spell of the Unown. After the Team Rocket Gang kidnapped Dr. Gordon and flew away on Jessie's Dustox in Caterpie's Big Dilemma, Xander's giant Metapod evolved into a Butterfree to chase Team Rocket. Xander's Butterfree shrunk back to its normal size at the end of the episode. Jeremy used a Butterfree in the first half of the Silver Town Pokémon Contest in Weekend Warrior. Drew has a Butterfree that debuted in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Butterfree and Me!., including one which Ash helped to evolve. An Orange Archipelago variant of Butterfree living on Valencia Island appeared in Poké Ball Peril. It had not eaten for days despite Professor Ivy's effort to make different kinds of food for it. It took a liking to Brock's food, however, and was one of the reasons he stayed behind. It reappeared in a flashback in A Tent Situation. Minor appearances A Butterfree appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League under the ownership of A.J.. Multiple Butterfree appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Butterfree also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Butterfree also appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad and Pallet Party Panic. Multiple Butterfree also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes, Destiny Deoxys and The Power of One. Multiple Butterfree appeared in A Sappy Ending. Butterfree also appeared in Once in a Blue Moon. Multiple Butterfree appeared in For Crying Out Loud where they played with Wilhelmina's Marill. A Butterfree was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A flock of Butterfree were seen flying over Mount Quena in Mewtwo Returns. Multiple Butterfree appeared in the wild in Houndoom's Special Delivery. Three Butterfree appeared in a flashback in The Light Fantastic. Several Butterfree appeared in Brock's dream in Sick Daze. A Butterfree was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Butterfree appeared in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble where it was followed by Misty's Togepi. Two Butterfree were seen at Lake Slowpoke in Enlighten Up!. Several Butterfree were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Butterfree made a brief appearance in Camp Pikachu. A flock of Butterfree appeared before Ash's Larvitar in Hatch Me If You Can. A Butterfree appeared in Now That’s Flower Power! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A Butterfree appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. In Channeling the Battle Zone, Solidad used her Butterfree in the Kanto Grand Festival. A regular Butterfree appeared in Pinch Healing!. Butterfree appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Multiple Butterfree made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another Butterfree appeared in Camping It Up!. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" background in Battling the Generation Gap!. A group of Butterfree also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A flock of Orange Archipelago Butterfree living on the Seven Grapefruit Islands appeared in a flashback in Snack Attack. An Orange Archipelago Butterfree under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. An Orange Archipelago Butterfree living on Shamouti Island appeared in Slowking's Day. Three Butterfree were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Returns. Pokédex entry Butterfree, Butterfly Pokémon. The evolved form of Metapod and final evolved form of Caterpie. Its love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they do not have much pollen. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon